Episode 007
Handlung kurz Zorro und Ruffy fordern Buggy und seine Piraten erneut zu einem Kampf heraus. Während Nami die Seekarte der Grand Line raubt, tritt Zorro dem Jongleur Kabaji entgegen. Es gelingt ihm, Kabaji mit seinen Schwertkünsten zu besiegen. Danach überlässt er den restlichen Kampf Ruffy, der gegen Buggy antritt. Als dieser Ruffys Strohhut beschädigt und Shanks beleidigt, wird Ruffy stinksauer. Er will von dem Clown wissen, woher dieser Shanks kennt. Handlung lang Der Bürgermeister will die drei Kinder wegscheuchen, da es seine Stadt ist und er sie beschützen wird. Ruffy zögert nicht und schlägt ihn K.O. Nami will wissen, warum er das getan habe. Der Bürgermeister wäre in sein Verderben gerannt, hätte Ruffy ihn nicht aufgehalten, lautet die Antwort. Buggy lässt unterdessen die Kanone auf die drei abfeuern. Nami und Zorro gehen schnell in Deckung. Doch Ruffy bleibt wo er war. Schnell setzt er den Gum-Gum-Ballon ein und schleudert die Kugel zurück. Nami rastet aus und will endlich wissen, was er ist. Den normal ist Ruffy ganz bestimmt nicht. Da kommt Buggy aus den Trümmern hervor und fragt Ruffy, ob er auch eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen habe. Der bejaht die Frage und fügt hinzu, dass er nun ein Gummimensch sei. Hinter Buggy taucht Kabaji mit Richie in der Hand auf. Auch Moji kommt aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und ist empört, dass Kabaji Richie als Schutzschild verwendet hatte. Moji greift Kabaji mit den Fäusten an, doch dieser befördert ihn mit einem Tritt Richtung Ruffy. Der lässt sich den Spass nicht entgehen und schlägt Moji mit einem Fallrückzieher an die Wand. Kabaji bietet Buggy an, sich um den Strohhut zu kümmern. Mit der Erlaubnis des Käpt'ns rast Kabaji auf seinem Einrad mit einem Schwert in der Hand auf Ruffy zu. Zorro stellt sich zwischen die beiden. Und so beginnt der Kampf zwischen den beiden. Kabaji spuckt Feuer aus seinem Mund und nutzt die Gelegenheit, Zorro hart in seine Wunde zu treten. Zorro schreit vor Schmerzen. Mit dem Säbeltanz wirbelt Kabaji viel Staub auf. Dann greift er Zorro wieder an. Dieser kann das herannahende Schwert abblocken, doch wieder tritt ihm der Feind hart in die Wunde. Nami macht sich grosse Sorgen um Zorro, doch Ruffy bleibt ruhig. Kabaji macht sich auf zum finalen Schlag. Zorro lässt seine Deckung fallen und präsentiert sich ihm. Der Jongleur sticht ihm mit seiner Waffe direkt in die Wunde an der Seite. Zorro fragt, ob Kabaji jetzt glücklich sei, so feige wie er kämpft. Er wird ihm jetzt den Unterschied in punkto Klasse zeigen. Ruffy ist begeistert. Zorro erklärt, er werde der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt, und daher kann er nicht gegen einen Zirkusartisten wie ihn verlieren. Nami hat die Nase voll und geht um die Karte zu holen. Kabaji lenkt Zorro mit den Kamikaze-Kreiseln ab. Nami unterdessen findet das Versteck des Schatzes, welches von einem schlafenden Piraten bewacht wird. Kabaji fährt eine Wand hoch und will von oben herab angreifen. Buggy unterstütz ihn und lässt seine Hand ausfahren, um Zorro am Ausweichen zu hindern. Da stellt sich Ruffy in den Weg und tritt auf Buggys Hand. Zorro weicht aus. Nami zündet eine Lampe an und bewundert den grossen Schatz, den sie gefunden hat. Doch dann steht plötzlich der betrunkene Pirat, der Wache halten sollte, hinter ihr. Während er sie bedroht, merkt er, dass seine Flasche leer ist. Nami nutzt die Gelegenheit und klagt über Schmerzen in ihrer Brust. In einem Moment der Schwäche schlägt sie ihn nieder. Da bemerkt sie den Schlüssel um seinen Hals und öffnet mit diesem das Kästchen, in dem die Karte zur Grandline ist. Zorro unterdessen konnte sich erfolgreich verteidigen, doch ist jetzt völlig ausser Atem. Kabaji holt zum entgültig letzten Schlag aus. Zorro rappelt sich auf und erledigt Kabaji mit einem Dämonenschnitt. Dann legt er sich hin und schläft. Er überlässt den Rest Ruffy. Nami hat den Schatz geborgen und schleppt ihn in einem Beutel. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion über den zukünftigen Piratenkönig erzählt Buggy, dass ihm der Strohhut bekannt vorkäme. Ruffy merkt, dass Buggy Shanks kennt, doch leider will er Ruffy nicht freiwillig sagen, wo dieser sich gerade aufhält. Und so beginnt der Kampf. Buggy greift Ruffy an, doch der kann ihm ausweichen. Ruffy kontert mit einer Gum-Gum-Pistole, doch auch Buggy weicht aus. Ruffy zieht mit einer Gum-Gum-Sichel nach, Buggy teilt seine Körperteile auf und die Attacke geht daneben. Mit einer weiteren Attacke schneidet Buggy aus Versehen ein Stück aus Ruffys Hut. Dieser wird stinksauer. Doch Buggy kann nicht verstehen, warum ihm so ein alter Strohhut so wichtig ist. Er greift von hinten an, Ruffy weicht aus, doch Buggys Messer schlitzen den Hut auf. Ruffy erinnert sich an seine Vergangenheit während Buggy überlegt, warum so ein Hut ein Schatz sein soll. Ruffy erklärt, dass Shanks ihm den Hut als Versprechen geschenkt hat. Ruffy ist erstaunt, als Buggy erzählt, dass Shanks und Buggy auf dem selben Schiff angeheuert haben. Doch Buggy beleidigt ihn und so greift Ruffy wieder an. Ruffy trifft ihn diesmal er fällt zu Boden. Buggy meint, er kann über Shanks reden wie er will. Er hat noch nie einen Menschen so gehasst wie Shanks... Angewendete Attacken *Ruffy **Gum-Gum-Ballon (Gomu Gomu no Fusen) - gegen Buggy Ball ** Gum-Gum-Pistole (Gomu Gomu no Pistoru) - gegen Buggy ** Gum-Gum-Sichel (Gomu Gomu no Kama) - (sagt Rakete) gegen Buggy *Zorro **Dämonenschnitt (Oni Giri) - gegen Kabaji *Kabaji **Feuerspucker (Kaji Oyaji) - gegen Zorro **Mord im Nebel: Säbeltanz (Yukemuri Satsujin Jiken) - gegen Zorro **Schwert des Damokles (Nour)you Uchiage Hanabi: Ichi Rin Sashi - gegen Zorro **100 Kamikaze-Kreisel (Kamikaze Hyaku Koma Gekijou) - gegen Zorro **Gipfelstürmer (Yama Toro) - in den Himmel Kämpfe *Zorro gegen Kabaji *Ruffy gegen Buggy